


100% Boyfriend Material

by angelboypjm



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Manager Seokjin, Mutual Pining, Singer Jeon Jungkook, Stylist Park Jimin, i think??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-28 19:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19400728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelboypjm/pseuds/angelboypjm
Summary: Up-and-coming singer Jeon Jungkook's manager seems to think his wardrobe needs an update. He's strongly against the idea until he sees the stylist he'll be working with.





	100% Boyfriend Material

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys!! i was really inspired to write this one shot after watching this video of tan france styling pete davidson lol: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=54BVvP7zvDQ . i just thought it was a cute little dynamic that jikook would fit into <3

“I can’t believe you’re making me do this. It’s a waste of money,” Jungkook complains as he sinks down into the backseat of the SUV. The new leather smell still lingers in the air.

Seokjin catches his gaze through the driving mirror, “You’re too old to be pouting over this.” Though somewhere deep down Jungkook knows that’s true, he still rolls his eyes.

“I don’t know why you’re suddenly so concerned with how I’m dressing. No one’s ever cared before,” Jungkook grumbles, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He still isn’t used to the inundation of notifications on his screen that seems to appear almost every time he looks at it now.

“ _Before_ is the key word there,” Seokjin explains for the hundredth time, “No one cared because you weren’t being invited to red carpets and getting cornered by paparazzi before. There are pictures of you everywhere.”

Jungkook is only half listening to what Seokjin is saying, more focused on twitter. He watches as replies flood into the tweet he sent just a few minutes ago. It’s still strange to have so many people care about his every passing thought.

“Your appearance is part of your brand now and-” Seokjin reaches back from the driver’s seat to grab Jungkook’s phone out of his hands, “You’re not even listening to me.”

“Seokjin, what the hell! I was fucking listening,” Jungkook exclaims as he lunges forward to get his phone back. His seatbelt doesn’t give and slams him back down into the leather seats. 

Seokjin glares at him through the mirror again, putting his phone into one of the cupholders, “Then what did I say?”

Jungkook falls silent and Seokjin scoffs. 

Jungkook groans, “Okay, fine! I wasn’t listening. Whatever. You’ve probably told me before anyways.” He lets his head fall against the cool glass of the side window. 

“I’ve absolutely told you before, but you haven’t listened to me any of those times either,” Seokjin huffs, turning his focus back onto the road. 

They’ve finally reached the heart of the city. Grey buildings and colorful people pass by Jungkook in one blur. The sun shines too bright just reflecting off of every man made surface, not having any place to settle. Jungkook hears his phone start buzzing again in the cupholder. 

Seokjin lets it go for about a minute before snapping, “Can’t you turn some of these notifications off?”

“I like to see them,” Jungkook says, closing his eyes. The passing scenery is bordering on overstimulating. Too many sights passing too fast.

“It’s only going to get worse from here on out,” Seokjin sighs, throwing Jungkook’s phone back to him, tired of the sound of the vibrating plastic of the cupholder, “You’ll have to turn them off eventually.”

Jungkook’s eyes are already glued back to the glowing screen, “I know, but I don’t want to do it until I have to.”

Jungkook stares at the screen in awe. He scrolls through the ever growing list of comments and replies. So many people, way more than he ever imagined, care about him and his work. 

“All I tweeted was ‘good morning’,” Jungkook gapes, wide eyes taking in every word. Most people are just tweeting it back to him, but he doesn’t understand how those two words can inspire some people to send him entire paragraphs confessing their love. 

Seokjin laughs as he pulls into the parking lot, “You didn’t even tell me good morning.”

“Well, you follow me on twitter, don’t you?” Jungkook asks deadpan, not even looking up.

“Ah, you brat,” Seokjin mumbles as he turns to park the car around the back. 

Jungkook unfastens his seatbelt and slides out of the car. As much as he doesn’t want to be here, there’s no going back now. Seokjin will kill him if he even jokes about taking the car back home right now. He winces at the sunlight.

“When’s the last time you’ve been outside?” Seokjin asks jokingly, wrapping an arm around the younger man’s shoulder.

The fact that Jungkook even has to take a moment to think about the answer to that question makes Seokjin scoff in disbelief. 

“Hey, it hasn’t been _that_ long, I just got caught up in something” Jungkook defends, though still shielding his eyes from the light as they walk inside. 

“You know I’ve known you long enough to know that when you say ‘something’ you just mean playing Overwatch. You aren’t fooling anyone,” Seokjin teases, squeezing Jungkook in tighter.

“You’re the one always telling me not to go out and get into trouble. You should be glad,” Jungkook mumbles, slightly embarrassed at his very flimsy cover being blown. He’s used that on Seokjin too many times, he needs to find a new one.

Seokjin slides his arm off of Jungkook to reach for the door, responding, “I should, but at this point your habits are becoming a health hazard.” Jungkook just rolls his eyes.

When they enter into the blasting A/C, Jungkook sighs in relief. From the outside it looked like a typical office building, but the lobby is immaculate to say the least. Celebrity photos and magazine shoots line the walls and a slick runway rug leads up to the receptionist’s desk. Jungkook catches a glimpse of himself in one of the many mirrors and immediately feels out of place. He slides his hood off of his head for a moment, but immediately puts it back up after he sees the state of his hair. A bright, low-hanging chandelier lights the space, the room lined with fluffy white sofas that look like they’ve never been sat on. Jungkook is more than willing to be the one to change that.

As Seokjin walks up to the receptionist to let her know that they’ve arrived, Jungkook plops down on one of the couches. Disappointingly, it’s not as soft as he wanted it to be.

His phone starts buzzing again.

This time it’s just texts from his mom asking if everything is going well. When he told her that Seokjin was forcing him to get a stylist, she was ecstatic. She was so excited to see him, and he quotes, ‘to finally stop dressing like a toddler that just puts on whatever clothes are easiest to find only because their parents told him that it’s socially unacceptable to be naked in public’. He doesn’t think it’s that bad, but he’s happy to see his mom happy at least.

Jungkook shoots a quick text back to her before opening up twitter again. He barely gets three tweets in before Seokjin is standing in front of him with his hand out. Jungkook sighs and hands his phone over again. 

“He’ll be out in a minute,” Seokjin says, “I know you don’t want to be here, but he’s just here to help. Don’t give him a hard time.”

“I can’t promise anything,” Jungkook says honestly. He doesn’t like the look Seokjin gives him, but at least he’s not lying about it.

“You know what? I’m going to see if they have attitude stylists available, too,” Seokjin jeers eliciting a death glare from Jungkook. 

Jungkook retorts, “You’re lucky to have me. I am absolutely lovely to be around.” Seokjin throws his head back and scoffs.

“I heard someone say lovely,” a man sweetly singsongs, walking up behind Seokjin. 

Jungkook hopes his jaw isn’t literally dropping as he sets his eyes on the man standing in front of him. With bright pink hair and a subtle eyeshadow to match, his face is stunning enough in and of itself, but it’s the whole package that makes him so breathtaking. He’s wearing a slouchy v-neck tucked into perfectly tight and tailored black pants with a slightly sparkling black sport coat to top it all off. Jungkook looks down at his feet. Immaculate chelsea boots, he should’ve guessed. The man looks like he just stepped out of a GQ editorial. Jungkook doesn’t know much about fashion, but he knows enough to know that this man is currently putting him to shame. 

“I’m Park Jimin. I take it you’re the infamous JK,” Jimin reaches his hand out to Jungkook. Though it’s probably just his eyes deceiving him, Jungkook swears Jimin winks at him. 

“Just call me Jungkook,” he introduces while shaking Jimin’s hand, “Sorry. I’m kind of sweaty.”

Something flickers through Jimin’s eyes when he smirks, “Maybe it’s because you’re wearing oversized all black sweats in the middle of the summer time like a prepubescent vampire.”

Jungkook feels his face go red at Jimin’s bluntness as Seokjin breaks into a laughing fit. Jimin’s face has slipped right back into his initial sweetness and Jungkook feels like he’s getting whiplash. 

“You’re wearing all black, too,” Jungkook mumbles as he looks anywhere but Jimin, wanting to get at least one jab in on him.

Despite the friendly exterior, Jimin’s voice is thick with sarcasm, “And somehow I’m cool as a summer’s breeze. It’s almost like certain clothes are specifically made for certain seasons or something.”

Jungkook just swallows dryly, not looking up when he hears Seokjin’s laughter intensify. Who the fuck does this guy think he is?

Seokjin claps Jimin on the back making the smaller man jump, still laughing, “I like you already, Jimin.”

“I thought I was here for you to pick out clothes for me, not for you to stand around and insult me,” Jungkook sulks. Jimin just crosses his arms and sighs for a moment before motioning for Jungkook to follow him down the hallway. 

“I’m sorry, Jungkook. I’m not trying to be harsh, somethings just need to be said,” Jimin says as he leads him to walk back to his office space, “My job is a lot more than just picking out clothes.”

As vehemently against this idea as Jungkook is, Jimin’s equally intimidating and kind air doing no favors in that department, he can’t help but be in awe of the whole space. The hallways are plastered with even more magazine covers showcasing the celebrities Jungkook has been watching for his entire life. He feels like he doesn’t belong here.

When they enter Jimin’s personal office, Jungkook is immediately is drawn to the large print out of a magazine cover behind his desk. It’s a picture of RM, Jungkook’s all time favorite rapper. He’s spent countless hours listening to (and crying to) his music and obsessing over every interview, TV appearance, and social media post. 

Jimin tracks his line of sight and hums, “Namjoon was a fun one to work with. Really great natural sense of style, too. I take it you’re a fan?”

Jungkook almost chokes at the sound of Jimin name-dropping his idol so casually, “Fan doesn’t even begin to cover it.”

Jimin lets out a light giggle at that, the sound tinkling through the room. Jungkook watches as his eyes scrunch up under his round cheeks and can’t believe that this is still the same man that mercilessly roasted him when they had just met seconds before.

“Would I be wrong in saying that your manager probably contacted me specifically because he knew I could get you to wear anything if I told you I work with Joonie?” Jimin asks while digging through his desk for a notepad and pens. 

Jungkook stutter, “D-did you just call him, um, J-Joonie?”

“Yeah, he’s such a sweetheart,” Jimin muses without looking up from his desk drawers, “Blushes every time I call him that.”

Jungkook is speechless. Jimin just called RM, the coolest and smartest man in the world according to Jungkook, a sweetheart. And Joonie. On multiple occasions apparently. And made him blush. He can’t believe the stylist he didn’t even want to meet is friends with his biggest inspiration. If Jimin is good enough for Namjoon, he’s sure as hell good enough for Jungkook. 

With a notebook and pen in hand, Jimin leads Jungkook over to the black leather couch sitting at the other end of the office. They sit at opposite ends and Jungkook can feel Jimin’s eyes on him, sizing him up. He prepares himself for more harsh words.

“I’ve seen some of your videos. You’re incredibly talented, Jungkook,” Jimin says while already writing something down, “It should be no surprise that you’ve blown up so quickly. Multitalented and handsome is the foolproof formula for a superstar.”

Jungkook feels his cheeks start to turn pink at Jimin’s words. He was so ready for the stylist to call him a bridge troll or something that he was completely vulnerable to the compliment. 

“Ah, thank you. I don’t know about all that, though,” Jungkook murmurs, dropping his head before Jimin can see the effect he’s had on him. 

“Well, it would be better if you didn’t post videos of you singing in your frat brother’s ten year old hand-me-downs, but there’s a natural appeal to you nonetheless.”

There it is. 

“I honestly don’t think it’s that bad,” Jungkook challenges. Jimin clicks his tongue.

With a sigh and a tilt of the head, Jimin says, “Last night you were streaming while wearing red tartan pajama pants and a green and black striped sweater.”

Not even hearing the insult, Jungkook asks, “You watched my twitch stream?” He’s genuinely surprised. He didn’t expect that from Jimin. 

“For research, so I wasn’t starting at ground zero with you. Your manager was practically begging for me to get you in after your first paparazzi sighting, but I didn’t know it’d be this rough,” Jimin explains while Jungkook silently curses out Seokjin, “Though I didn’t understand the game you were playing, you were entertaining. I get why you have such a large internet following. Unfortunately you looked like a Christmas present the whole time.”

Even with the backhanded compliment, Jungkook’s really happy to hear Jimin say he not only watched his stream, but enjoyed it. It’s obviously not the first time he’s heard that, but it feels special coming from someone as hard to please Jimin. He doesn’t know why it also makes him a little nervous, though, like he wants badly to impress Jimin. And that’ll be a difficult task considering how behind Jungkook feels in this whole celebrity fashion department.

Jungkook huffs, “Look, this stuff is all still really new to me. I don’t know how to present myself as a public figure or whatever, it all happened too fast.”

It happened so fast in fact that one night Jungkook went to sleep an unknown singer posting covers on youtube for an audience of a few hundred and woke up to thousands of comments after V, a popstar a few years older than Jungkook, retweeted one of his videos.

V and Jungkook became fast friends after that, even to the point of insisting that Jungkook refer to him by his given name, Taehyung. He reached out to Jungkook on twitter to tell him how incredible his voice was and how hard he laughed at his other videos. He invited Jungkook to stream with him the next night. Twitter exploded with questions about who the cute boy with a golden voice was and what he was doing playing Overwatch with V. Just a few days later Taehyung’s recording company contacted Jungkook with discussions about contracts for a full album. A few months later, Jungkook had his first full album out and, to his surprise, people actually listened. Go figure.

“I understand. It’s quite a shock to go from nobody to somebody overnight. But whether you like it or not there’ll be eyes on you at all times,” Jimin explains firmly. 

Jungkook sighs, “Yeah, believe me, I know.”

Though the attention is nice, Jungkook will admit it’s very disorienting. He feels his phone start to vibrate in his pocket again. Maybe he’ll have to shut off his notifications sooner than he thought. 

“So, tell me how you visualize yourself. Not as twenty-something Jeon Jungkook, but as the singer JK, how do you want the world to perceive you?” Jimin asks, chewing on the end of his pen. 

Jungkook’s eyes fall to Jimin’s full lips curving around the dark plastic. He doesn’t know how long his gaze rests on them, but when he sees them curve into a knowing smirk, he knows it’s been too long. Jungkook tries to avert his gaze so he can think. 

He looks down to his own shoes. Seeing them against the fluffy white rug by the couch makes Jungkook realize how dirty they’ve gotten. It doesn’t matter if he’s spent hundreds of dollars on them, they still look like shit. 

Jungkook thinks about Jimin’s question. He’s never really thought of himself as anyone else as Jeon Jungkook. JK was just an alias he started using because he thought it sounded cool. He just wanted a two letter name like RM. It isn’t a fully developed persona, yet. It’s too soon for that. 

“I don’t think those are separate people, yet,” Jungkook answers honestly.

Jimin hums in thought, “Well, let me put it like this then. Imagine you’re Namjoon. You’re walking out of the airport on your way to start your stadium tour in America. What do you want to look like?”

Jungkook looks down at what he’s wearing. It’s comfortable enough for a long plane ride and it’s simple enough to not attract that much attention.

“Um, I’m fine with how I look,” Jungkook replies.

Jimin looks disappointed as he sighs, “Honey, don’t tell me that you’re fine with looking like someone who posts videos of themselves shotgunning four lokos on youtube. You’re better than that.”

Jungkook feels a little frustrated. He doesn’t even know where to start in these things and he feels like Jimin expects too much of him. It’s not like he’s had the money to dress well for that long. And when he finally got it, he just bought the more expensive versions of the streetwear he was already sporting. He doesn’t see anything wrong with it. He doesn’t give a shit what people think about what he’s wearing if it will always require this much effort. 

“I really don’t see what you’re talking about,” Jungkook huffs, “I’m just wearing normal clothes. I don’t get what’s wrong about the image I’m presenting.”

“Look. You’re tall, you have a great body and a handsome face. Great. But over all of that you’re charismatic. You are what people want to be. At the rate your following is growing now, you’re going to be everywhere by the end of the year,” Jimin explains. Jungkook doesn’t hear much after Jimin said that he’s handsome and charismatic, but he tries to listen anyways.

“People don’t want to see celebrities that are just like them. People want to see an idealized version of themselves; you are them if they were brave enough to follow their dreams,” Jimin says. 

Jungkook is conflicted. He knows that Jimin is right because he’s felt it himself. He would hang pictures of RM around his room when he was a teenager and think he could never be that cool. RM the celebrity was the embodiment of an unattainable level of cool. And though Jungkook understands that, he doesn’t really want to fall victim to that himself. But the way Jimin explains it, it doesn’t really seem like he has a say in it. People are going to put him on a pedestal whether he wants them to or not.

“I just don’t want people to think I’m being fake,” Jungkook admits, finally letting his true worry out into the space.

Jimin frowns as he scribbles a few things down on his notepad. Jungkook sees that the end of his pen is destroyed with teeth marks, worried to death in front of difficult clients such as himself. 

“We want outside you to represent the artist JK. The singer. Your looks should be just as refreshing and polished as your music,” Jimin explains, “When you’re streaming and playing video games into the ungodly hours of the morning we want you to be more comfortable, but we still want you to look like you own at least one mirror in your house. People are looking up to you and your team wants you to look as good as you can.” 

Jungkook supposes he can understand that. But at the same time he’s scared of becoming this inaccessible entity like so many other celebrities. He still wants to be relatable to his fanbase and he feels like if he starts dressing differently all of a sudden it will turn some people away.

“But I still want to be me,” Jungkook admittedly growing more nervous about this with each passing second.

“You’ll still be you,” Jimin assures, “I’m just here to curate your look into a more polished version of whatever you want.” His words feel comforting now, a turn that Jungkook did not expect this meeting to take.

Still, Jungkook frowns, “Even so, I wouldn’t know where to start.”

Jimin bites down on his pen for a moment, thinking. He grabs his laptop off of the coffee table in front of them and scoots closer to Jungkook. He opens up what Jungkook assumes is his portfolio and starts slowly scrolling through. Jungkook looks at the screen, but is honestly more focused on the proximity of their thighs. 

“Point out anything that you could see yourself wearing,” Jimin says, eyes trained on the screen. 

Jungkook leans over and looks at all of the pictures, but he feels so far removed. They all look so professional, like they know what they’re doing with their lives. Jungkook is not there right now. 

Also Jimin softly placing his hand on Jungkook’s back as they look is not doing any favors for focusing his brain. 

They soon reach the bottom of the page and Jimin sighs, “Nothing?”

Jimin’s brown eyes are filled with an emotion Jungkook can’t quite put his finger on. It’s not disappointment, but he feels like it’s something close. The feeling of wanting to impress Jimin makes its way back into Jungkook’s chest.

“I’m sorry, I’m not trying to be difficult,” Jungkook apologizes, “It’s not that I didn’t like anything, it’s just that I can’t see it working for me.”

Jimin sits back to think again. He presses his lips out into a small pout as he hums. Jungkook tries not to stare. He feels bad for making this all a lot harder than it needs to be, but he feels like Jimin is actually really listening to what he wants. That’s been hard to come by recently for Jungkook, so he’s not going to squander the opportunity. 

Jimin sits back up, placing a hand on Jungkook’s knee for a moment to stand up. Jungkook fakes a cough to ignore his breath hitching.

“I’ll just talk with your manager and go shopping for you tomorrow. I can deliver everything to you and we can return anything that doesn’t work for you. You won’t even have to leave the house. I’ll try to figure something out,” Jungkook can tell from his voice that Jimin is frustrated, but is trying his best to hide it. 

He appreciates all that Jimin is willing to do for him, but even still that doesn’t sit right with Jungkook, “I don’t know. I don’t want you to just choose whatever without me there.”

Jimin sighs.

“You can come along if you want, but even one complaint about it taking too long and you’re gone.”

+++

After a few days of correspondance, Seokjin has arranged for Jungkook to meet up with Jimin again to hopefully figure something out this time. Seokjin was pretty upset when Jungkook told him they were pretty much at a standstill.

“Do you know how hard it was for me to book him? Do you know how busy this guy is?” Seokjin asks from the driver’s seat. 

Jungkook sighs, “Yes. You’ve already told me twice during this car ride alone.”

“Good. So you better cooperate this time,” Seokjin warns as he turns onto the main road. 

Jungkook takes his phone out of his pocket, not really in the mood to be reprimanded about this again. He did get around to turning his notifications off because it was steadily getting more ridiculous as time wore on. As he goes through his mentions, he sees that most people were just telling him they loved the album or asking him to stream again soon. He sees a tweet from one of his earliest followers saying that it’s been two months since he posted on youtube and he feels a little twinge of guilt in his chest.

He hasn’t been as active on social media as he usually is due to the busy schedule. The last time he posted a video was the day before the album released. He feels bad, like he’s neglecting an important part of what people love about him, but he genuinely hasn’t been able to find the time yet. 

Jungkook hears Seokjin saying something, but doesn’t really catch what it is.

“What did you say?” Jungkook asks while locking his phone. Seokjin catches his gaze in the driver’s mirror just to roll his eyes at him.

“I asked what you thought of Jimin,” Seokjin repeats.

“Of Jimin?” Jungkook asks, “What I think?”

Seokjin furrows his brow and quickly glances at Jungkook through the mirror, confused at his nervous tone, “That’s what I said.”

What did Jungkook think of Jimin? That’s a great question.

“Uh, he’s harsh, but he’s really smart about this kind of stuff. I could tell he knew his stuff as soon as he walked out in those uh, in that outfit,” Jungkook stutters out, “Good, um, he’s good. At his job.”

Seokjin is silent, looking back at Jungkook. Jungkook smiles dryly back at him before he turns back to the steering wheel with a sigh. 

“We can’t have developing a crush for every hot person I hire, now,” Seokjin deadpans.

Jungkook gapes, “Wh- I didn’t say I had a crush on him!”

“You didn’t have to say anything, Kookie,” Seokjin shakes his head. Jungkook sinks into the backseat and groans.

“Was I that obvious?”

“I think you know the answer to that question,” Seokjin laughs.

Jungkook wants to disappear. He wishes Seokjin didn’t bring that up right before he’s about to see Jimin again. Jungkook knows it unprofessional, but it’s not his fault Jimin looks like that. He can’t help that Jimin has somehow found a home in nearly every single one of Jungkook’s thoughts since yesterday. He’ll be more conscious of it today. At least he’ll try. 

Seokjin opens the car door. Jungkook hadn’t even realized they arrived.

“Let’s go, JK. Jimin’s already inside,” Seokjin says, holding out his hand to take Jungkook’s phone. Jungkook gives it to him, but not without a sigh.

Jimin is the only person inside the store, leaning against the cashier’s desk on his phone. He looks effortless in a collared linen v neck tucked into skinny black jeans. The sun reflects off of his silver earrings, sparkling off of his smooth skin. Jungkook thinks he sees the shine of lipgloss on him and feels his heart skips a beat.

Jimin looks up to see Jungkook and Seokjin walking in and breaks into a big smile, “Good morning, you guys!”

Jungkook’s a little surprised when Jimin pulls him into a hug, but he’s not one to fight it. After a second or two Jimin pulls back and looks at Jungkook at an arm’s length.

Jungkook tried to dress better today, he really did, but when he sees the look on Jimin’s face he knows he didn’t do as well as he would’ve liked. Jungkook looks at him expectantly.

“Do you want me to be honest?” Jimin asks, eyebrows raising. 

Jungkook is overly conscious of Jimin’s hands still resting on his shoulders.

“Please.”

Jimin takes a deep breath before sighing, “You look like you just crawled out of your basement after twenty four hours of doing nothing but smoking weed and playing video games.”

“Wow, are you sure you’re just not omniscient?” Seokjin chimes in. Jimin doubles over in laughter and even though he’s seconds away from killing Seokjin for saying that, Jungkook can’t help the smile that spreads across his own face.

“That would make my job here a lot easier, wouldn’t it?” Jimin giggles as he leans on Jungkook’s shoulder for support. Jungkook doesn’t mind as much as he should

Jimin leads the two men further into the space. It’s filled with clothes that Jungkook could never see himself wearing, but he promised he would try to keep a more open mind about things this time. It all just looks very expensive. 

“I think I’ve been in here before. A dickehead security guy was following me around the whole time,” Jungkook remembers. It was a few months ago when he got his first big check. Something in him was telling him to save it, but a bigger something in him was telling him to buy a new pair of sneakers. He ended up leaving the store without buying anything, though. 

“Well, if you were dressed like this he probably thought you were stealing to be honest,” Jimin says. Seokjin laughs again and Jungkook blushes again. 

They reach the main room and Seokjin takes a seat at one of the small ottomans in the middle of the room. He pulls out his work laptop to answer the flood of emails they’ve been getting while Jungkook plays dress up. 

Jimin pulls Jungkook into the middle of the room. He falls silent and Jungkook feels his eyes on him.

“Are you checking me out?” Jungkook asks, suddenly feeling overly self conscious. Some part of him hopes Jimin’s answer will be yes.

Jimin laughs, “Yeah, it’s kind of an essential part of my job.”

“Oh. Right,” Jungkook mumbles as he feels his face start to turn red again. He doesn’t dare to turn and see what face Seokjin is making at him right now. 

“Okay,” Jimin claps his hands together, “I have a few concepts I want to try out. Even if I pull something out and you think ‘never in a million years’, just humor me, okay?”

Jungkook just nods. There’s no turning back now. 

He follows Jimin around, taking whatever he pulls off the racks. Jungkook would never pick any of these things out for himself, but he’ll try. Jimin hands him a shirt that he already hates. 

“What’s with that face?” Jimin laughs, taking the garments from Jungkook’s hands. 

“I just don’t really see this working for me,” Jungkook admits as he watches Jimin organize the outfit, “This looks like something you would wear.”

“And what makes you say that?” Jimin asks, handing the clothes back to Jungkook. Jungkook already feels himself blushing prematurely. 

“It’s just very…” Jungkook has to make sure to choose his words carefully, “Fashionable.”

Jimin just stares at him for a moment like he can’t believe what just came out of his mouth. Jungkook didn’t think his answer was that bad. 

“That’s kind of what the point of this whole thing is,” Jimin scoffs.

Jungkook starts stumbling out ‘I know that’s and other excuses, but Jimin just laughs. He grabs the younger man by his shoulders and turns him to the dressing rooms.

“Just go try it on,” Jimin pushes him forward.

Jungkook looks at the outfit on the hanger before he puts it on. It looks good in theory, but there’s not telling if it will work for him.

The shirt is an interesting double layered striped button up that Jungkook can tell costs too much without even looking at the price tag. Jimin paired it with slim black high water pants and simple black leather loafers. The outfit may as well have been picked directly out of Jimin’s personal closet.

It fits Jungkook really well, he’ll give it that much. But it looks very, well, not Jungkook. It just looks like he’s trying to be a lot more chic than he is, which is technically true, but he doesn’t want it to show. 

Jungkook starts to meekly walk out back into the main room, becoming a little embarrassed by the whole ordeal. 

“No, go back!” Jimin calls out as soon as he catches a glimpse of Jungkook’s walk, “That’s not how you enter a space now that you’re a celebrity. It doesn’t matter what you’re wearing, I want you to sell it to me.”

Jungkook feels a bit silly doing it, but he follows Jimin’s commands anyways. He shoves his hands into his pockets and tries again, walking with an ounce more conviction this time.

“I just fell asleep,” Jimin deadpans.

Jungkook laughs in disbelief, “What do you want from me? That’s how I walk.”

“Not when you’re wearing Comme Des Garcons it’s not,” Jimin says as he points Jungkook back to the changing rooms.

Jungkook huffs and drags his feet back to try again. He can do this. He doesn’t look ridiculous. This is fine.

He walks into the room again, hoping the third times the charm.

“Finally. Thank you,” Jimin is satisfied enough with Jungkook’s presentation of the look that he can actually look at the outfit itself now.

Jungkook stares at himself in the full length mirror as Jimin does the same. Jungkook feels like he doesn’t really look like himself, but he looks good, he supposes. It wouldn’t be his first choice, but Jimin has a good eye.

“What do you think?” Jimin asks, still taking the look in for himself.

Jungkook shifts side to side a bit in the mirror, saying, “I don’t know. It’s really nice. I feel like I look good, but it doesn’t look natural. It looks like I’m trying too hard.”

Jimin hums and nods. He walks over to Jungkook and grabs the hem of the front of the shirt. He lifts it up to see how it would look tucked into the pants before shaking his head and dropping it. In the process his fingers barely brush up against the bare skin of Jungkook’s stomach. Jungkook shivers at the touch.

“Oh, sorry. Are my hands cold?” Jimin asks innocently. 

“Huh? Oh, uh. No. You’re fine,” Jungkook stumbles out, seeing Seokjin roll his eyes at that through the mirror. 

Jimin pauses for a second, catching a glimpse of the silent interaction. He gives a second of a questioning look in Jungkook’s direction, but it’s gone as soon as it appears.

“Well, I do agree with you that it feels forced, but I feel like we’re on the right track,” Jimin says, stepping back to look at Jungkook through the mirror again, “Try the pants with this shirt.”

Jimin hands him a sleeveless black turtleneck. Jungkook just looks at him.

“What?” Jimin laughs when Jungkook doesn't take the hanger.

“Where are the sleeves?” Jungkook asks back.

Jimin rolls his eyes and presses the shirt into his chest, “It's summer. You have great arms. Stop acting modest.”

Jungkook almost chokes when Jimin pushes him to the changing rooms with a smirk.

When Jungkook puts it on he thinks that maybe Jimin is right. He never would've imagined wearing something like this. It looks good despite it feeling so different.

He walks back into the room with his hands in his pocket, mocking the model walks he's seen on TV. When he hears Jimin break out into laughs, he smiles.

“And now that one is too much,” Jimin giggles.

“I didn't know I was coming here for modeling lessons, too,” Jungkook feigns exasperation just to get another laugh out of Jimin. It works.

“You should be glad, I'm giving you two for the price of one,” Jimin says as he walks over to smooth out the fabric on Jungkook’s shoulders.

They both turn to the mirror.

“Well?” Jungkook asks.

Jimin smiles, “You want my opinion?”

“That's your job isn't it?”

“It's also my job to be the only smartass in the room,” Jimin lightly slaps his arm before stepping back to get a better look.

“I think it suits you. It's not too flashy, but it is photo worthy. You look young, but also refined. And strong,” Jimin hums.

Right as Jungkook is about to blush, Jimin adds, “And it's not offensively masculine like the rest of your wardrobe.”

“Offensively masculine?” Jungkook gapes.

“Like the lovechild of a Travis Scott concert and a GameStop.”

Jungkook whines and Jimin laughs again. Maybe it's worth getting ragged on if Jungkook gets to hear that everytime.

Jungkook looks at himself in the mirror and likes it, he does, but he's having second thoughts. It doesn't match the image he's been presenting for the larger part of his career. Though he can see himself wearing it, it feels like a very sudden shift. He's subconsciously been using his clothes to present a very specific image of himself, he just didn't realize it until someone urged him to change it.

Jimin's face drops slightly as he watches Jungkook, “Do you not like it?”

“No, I do. I really do, I-” Jungkook sighs, “I just don't know.”

“Let’s get a third opinion,” Jimin suggests, turning to Seokjin. He looks up from his work laptop briefly to see Jungkook. 

“You look good,” Seokjin says, looking up briefly from his work laptop.

“That’s all I get?” Jungkook complains.

Seokjin sizes him up one more time before immediately going back to typing up whatever he’s working on.

“Yeah.”

“I'm trying, you should be glad,” Jungkook says, crossing his arms.

“I'm not going to congratulate you for doing the bare minimum,” Seokjin scoffs, not lifting his eyes from the screen.

Jungkook sighs, getting the feeling that this is going to be a long day. If it was anyone other than Jimin, Jungkook would already be gone.

“It’s not a resounding yes, so I’m going to find something else,” Jimin sounds determined, “Hold onto this one though. I like it.” He lightly brushes his fingers down Jungkook’s bare arm as he walks back to look through a rack. Suddenly Jungkook loves this outfit. 

Jimin comes back a few moments later and holds up a short sleeve black button up with a pair of skinny black pants.

“That’s it?” Jungkook asks, surprised at the simplicity.

“That’s it,” Jimin repeats. He smiles when Jungkook takes it with a shrug. 

Jungkook can definitely see himself wearing this. It’s exactly what Jimin said the first day: still him, but just a little more polished. The public figure JK instead of just Jungkook.

“I appreciate the all black, but these look really tight. I don’t think these pants are going to work for me,” Jungkook admits, holding up the garment. 

Something flickers in Jimin’s eyes, “Do you want me to prove you wrong?”

Jungkook’s stomach flips at the way Jimin looks at him. He tries not to read into it too much. It’s just his silly crush clouding his vision, of course. Jimin is just a natural flirt, it doesn’t mean anything, right? He’s not blind to flirtation, but Jimin intentionally flirting with Jungkook? Never in a million years.

Indulging into this despite his better judgement, Jungkook challenges, “I’d like to see you try.” 

Jimin smirks and nods his head towards the changing rooms. Jungkook walks backwards as far as he can without running into anything just to keep seeing that look on Jimin’s face. He almost clips a rack with his shoulder, but turns around in just enough time to not embarrass himself. 

Jungkook should be used to this by now, but Jimin’s right. The pants are a pain in the ass to get on, but they look great. The button up is loose and comfy just like he likes it. It’s a happy medium for the both of them. 

Jungkook is slightly impressed in the person he sees looking back at him through the mirror. He knows he’s an attractive guy, but this just elevates everything. He’s eager to see what Jimin thinks.

Jungkook walks back into the main room slowly, taking his time in preparation to savor Jimin’s reaction. When Jimin finally sees him, the stylist’s jaw drops into a smile. 

“Goddammit, I’m good at my job,” Jimin praises with a self satisfied smirk, “You look fucking hot, Jungkook,”

Jungkook tries not to blush knowing the compliment is just his job, that it’s not personal, but he still feels a little pink dust his cheeks. He dips his head like he’s checking out his shoes so Jimin doesn’t see.

“You think so?” Jungkook’s voice comes out weaker than expected.

Jimin walks over to adjust the collar. He turns both of them to the mirror again and Jungkook is still kind of taken aback by how he looks. It’s not even that daring of an outfit, but Jimin’s eye for style is so sharp that the subtlest of details make the whole look. 

“Now if you start wearing stuff like this, all the teen boys worshipping you will hopefully pick up some pointers on how to dress,” Jimin jokes while tugging along the fabric of the shirt to make it look perfect. 

Jimin steps in front of Jungkook again to unbutton one more button, saying, “And it'll do you some favors with impressing all of the young women that are already after you.”

“I’m not concerned about that,” Jungkook says as Jimin looks up into his eyes, hoping Jimin will pick up on what he’s trying to say.

Jimin pauses for a moment, so Jungkook holds his breath. He stares back at Jungkook and the younger man tries to communicate everything he can with his eyes.

But Jimin just throws his head back and laughs, “So confident!” 

Jungkook weakly laughs along, trying to ignore the way his heart sped up in the second of uncertainty. Not nearly as confident as Jimin thinks. 

Jimin walks behind him to lift his pants by the belt loops. Jungkook knows it’s strictly business, but the way Jimin is eyeing Jungkook’s ass sparks something inside of him. When Jimin lifts the back of his shirt up to the beltline and pouts in thought, Jungkook knows he has to say something. Unfortunately, he doesn’t have the first idea of what. 

“Tuck this in,” Jimin commands as he walks away to look through belts.

So Jungkook does. He slips the slick black belt Jimin hands him through the belt loops and fastens it tight.

Jimin grabs his shoulders and turns him to the side, so that Jungkook can see his own profile.

“I told you I’d prove you wrong about these pants being too tight,” Jimin says while pulling on the button up shirt slightly so it billows out, “You have a great ass, hiding it under joggers and oversized shirts is a disservice to this world.” 

_Now or never, Jungkook._

“You’re the one to talk,” Jungkook says without even realizing what’s coming out of his mouth. 

Jimin catches his gaze in the mirror and pauses for half a second with a inquisitive look, but he just laughs, “That’s sweet, Jungkook.”

Jungkook turns to face Jimin directly, “I’m serious.”

They’re closer than Jungkook expected, only an inch or two away since he turned around when Jimin was in the middle of fiddling with the belt. Jungkook feels Jimin freeze for a second under his gaze. If he’s looking hard enough, Jungkook swears he sees the lightest pink begin to dust Jimin’s cheeks. It feels good to be on the other side of this for once.

“I think you underestimate the power of your own ass,” Jungkook’s voice comes out almost as a whisper, looking down at Jimin.

The smaller man’s face quickly melts from surprise to a smirk.

“Oh, do I?” Jimin quirks his eyebrows, shifting a hair closer to Jungkook.

“Do you want me to prove it to you?” 

Jimin laughs lightly at the borrowed line, “I’d like to see you try.”

“Give me a time and a place,” Jungkook hums.

Jimin’s smile widens into something equally sweet and wicked, “Are you suggesting what I think you’re suggesting?”

Jungkook doesn’t know what to say because to be honest, he didn’t even think we would make it this far. He just nods dumbly and it makes Jimin giggle. The stylist hooks one of his small fingers under the belt to pull Jungkook forward and close what little gap there was. 

Seokjin clears his throat.

Jungkook jumps away from Jimin so fast, completely forgetting that they weren’t the only two people in the room. Jimin tries his best not to bust out laughing, turning to the nearest rack and pretending to look through shirts. 

The rest of the session is suddenly a lot more interesting for Jungkook. If Jimin likes an outfit on him, he loves it. If Jimin isn’t feeling it, he hates it. Jimin likes to ‘accidentally’ brush his hand by Jungkook’s skin as he’s adjusting his clothes. Things go by a lot faster for Jungkook than he thought they would this morning.

After an hour or two Jimin has easily coerced Jungkook liking into a few solid outfits for daily wear. Jungkook never thought he would be one to enjoy things like this, but that only testament to Jimin’s power. Everytime Jungkook walks out of the dressing room feeling confident in something that he never even considered attempting Jimin’s face brightens. That’s enough to keep Jungkook going. He surprises himself by being a little disappointed when Jimin says that they’re done for the day. 

While Seokjin figures out payment, Jungkook walks back over to Jimin. Now back in his own clothes, he doesn’t feel as daring as he did before, but at least he knows feelings are somewhat reciprocated.

“When am I going to get to see you again?” Jungkook asks quietly, looking down at the stylist. 

Jimin smiles and rolls his eyes, “I’m booked for the rest of this week, but we can get dinner next Sunday. That is of course if you’re free, I’m sure being a pop sensation takes up a lot of your time.” 

Jimin’s hands come up to wrap around one of Jungkook’s hoodie strings. He tugs it lightly, looking up at Jungkook expectantly.

“I’ll make it happen,” Jungkook assures.

+++

Almost two weeks later, Jungkook sits outside at a patio table becoming increasingly self conscious about what he’s wearing. He tried his best to follow Jimin’s tips, but it’s hard without him there. He hopes his new tailored jeans and white t-shirt is enough for Jimin to not roast him for the entire date.

He sees Jimin walk down the block and immediately feels inadequate. Jimin’s hair is now dyed a deep blonde that shines under the setting sun. He casually pushes it back with his hand as he turns the corner and Jungkook feels his heart stutter. Large black sunglasses obscure most of his face, but Jungkook recognizes his lips downturned in his naturally intimidating pout. 

Jimin’s outfit is simple, a blue and white pinstriped button up tucked loosely into expertly tailored black slacks, but the way he wears it is breathtaking. He’s definitely in the right line of work.

When he finally sees Jungkook, Jimin’s face lights up. He quickens his pace to greet Jungkook with a warm hug. After a few seconds, he pulls away and looks down at Jungkook’s outfit. 

“Look at you! You look decent!” Jimin exclaims with a huge smile on his face. 

Jungkook sighs, “Decent is all I get?”

“It’s a big improvement, trust me,” Jimin laughs.

Jungkook can’t help but smile. Even though his words don’t really seem like it, he can tell Jimin is proud of him. Getting a ‘decent’ is a pretty big deal, believe it or not.

“This is a nice place,” Jimin muses as he sits down across from Jungkook.

Jungkook has only been here once before. Some label executive met him here for lunch when he was first discussing contracts. The whole atmosphere kind of freaked him out. He didn’t feel ready to fit into these kinds of places. It wasn’t until months later that he found that he had to create space for himself. He couldn’t wait for anyone else to invite him in. 

He’s noticed that just in a week’s time Jimin’s advice has already helped him a lot in that regard. When he knows he looks good, he feels more confident and sure of himself. He didn’t realize that was something he could feel from an outfit. Jimin wasn’t lying when he said his job was a lot more than just picking out clothes.

Jungkook looks up from his menu to see Jimin looking straight at him, his chin resting in his hand. When their eyes meet, Jimin’s lip curl up into a small smirk.

“What?” Jungkook laughs lightly, trying his hardest not to blush. 

Jimin tilts his head and keeps his eyes on Jungkook, speaking in a low voice, “Can I not admire my hot date?”

Jimin asks it so casually, but it makes Jungkook choke on his drink. Jimin giggles.

“Cute,” Jimin hums. Jungkook is definitely blushing now. 

The waiter comes over and Jungkook tries his hardest to hide the redness of his cheeks. He orders for both of them and feels Jimin’s gaze still on him. He swallows dryly before turning back to him. 

“I’m really glad you came,” Jungkook says, looking down at his hands.

“Did you think I wouldn’t?” Jimin asks, a hint of surprise coloring his voice.

Jungkook tries to backpedal, “Not really, but- I just think- Well, you’re just really out of my league.” The words finally fall out of Jungkook’s mouth, but not without a struggle.

Jimin looks back at him as if he’s just said the most ridiculous thing he’s ever heard.

“Me? Out of your league?” Jimin laughs in disbelief, “Need I remind you who’s the international popstar here? I see what people comment all over your posts.”

Jungkook knows the point of that sentence is not that Jimin follows him on twitter, but he can’t help but smile at the thought. 

“That doesn’t mean anything,” Jungkook’s voice trails off, still a little embarrassed even at the mention of all the attention he’s been getting, “People would do the same to you, probably tenfold, if you were in my place.” 

Jimin tilts his head and laughs, “That’s definitely not true, but you’re sweet, Kookie.”

The nickname rolls off of his tongue so easily and it rings out in Jungkook’s head.

“You have a thing for nicknames don’t you?” Jungkook asks, remembering how easily Jimin referred to RM as Joonie the day they first met. 

Jimin dips his head and says, “Sorry, yeah. I guess I do.”

“Don’t apologize, I like it,” Jungkook says sincerely. Jimin lifts his head and softly smiles back at him.

Jungkook watches as the last sliver of golden light from the setting sun illuminates Jimin’s face. Jungkook feels his breath catch at the sight. He reaches down to his backpack to get his phone out to take a picture. He wants to remember this. 

As he reaches down, Jimin asks amusedly, “What are you doing with that huge backpack?”

“I’m carrying things,” Jungkook mumbles as he pulls his phone out. 

“Well, obviously,” Jimin rolls his eyes, “But you can’t possibly need everything that’s in there.”

“You’d be surprised.”

Jungkook starts taking pictures and Jimin doesn’t seem to mind too much, though at the sight of the lens he does become meeker than Jungkook has ever seen him. 

“Are you taking pictures of me?” Jimin asks softly. Jungkook would say almost nervously if he didn’t know any better. Surely Park Jimin doesn’t get nervous. 

Jungkook looks at Jimin past the phone screen, “Yeah, do you not want me to?” 

Jimin shakes his head, “No, it’s fine if you want to. I’m just more used to being on the other side of things.”

Jungkook puts down his phone and looks at the man across from him. Stunning doesn’t even begin to cover it.

“That’s a shame,” Jungkook says honestly, “You could be the model yourself, you know?” 

Jimin shakes his head softly as he lets out a laugh, “Oh god, no. I’m too short. My cheeks are too fat.” 

“Bullshit,” Jungkook scoffs, “Who told you that?”

Jimin looks up at Jungkook with rosy cheeks. It’s strange seeing his guard down, Jungkook thinks. Jimin is smiling, but Jungkook can see a tinge of sadness coloring his eyes as he speaks.

“Literally every modeling agency I auditioned for. All the ones I work behind the scenes for now,” Jimin explains, “They wanted to hire me, just for different things.”

Jungkook is honestly shocked. In his book, Jimin is the most striking person he’s ever laid eyes on. He would think modeling agencies would be fighting each other to the death for him. 

“That makes no sense to me,” Jungkook says, “You look like a goddamn supermodel in that shirt.”

“The look only goes so far, though. There are people like you that could literally wear anything and still have everyone lusting after you, wanting to be you. Then there are people like me who compensate through style,” Jimin explains. 

“Even if you were wearing my three year old oversized sweats I would still think you’d be the most beautiful person in every room,” Jungkook combats. He may not know much about how the fashion world works, but he knows unattainable beauty when he sees it. 

“That’s sweet,” Jimin mumbles, dropping his head.

“I’m being serious.”

Jimin looks up with a smirk, “Please don’t tell me you’re going to make me test that out. I don’t think I would make it out of those things alive.”

Jungkook smiles at the return of the Jimin he knows. 

The waiter comes by soon after to drop off their food. Everything is delicious and is only made better by good conversation. Jimin and Jungkook click really well despite everything. Though neither expected it, they fit together quite seamlessly. 

After they finish their meal, Jungkook suggests that they go on a quick walk, sensing neither really want the night to be over. 

The summer’s warmth quickly disappears with the sun, leaving a chilly breeze to accompany the moonlight. As they walk side by side, Jungkook watches in awe as the wind gently brushes Jimin’s hair off of his forehead. 

“God, it’s cold out here,” Jimin shivers, rubbing his arms in a weak attempt to generate some bit of warmth.

Jungkook pauses in his tracks and swings his backpack off of his back, mumbling, “I told you I needed these things.”

He pulls out a large black hoodie, one of his favorites. He holds it up in front of Jimin with a wide smile. 

“Don’t you dare. I’m not wearing that thing,” Jimin warns. Jungkook shoves it out to him, but he doesn’t budge. 

As if on cue, a strong, cool wind blows past them and Jimin shivers. Jungkook raises his eyebrows and shakes the hoodie in front of him. Jimin snatches it out of his hands with a glare. He slides it on like he’s scared of it. He probably is in all honesty.

“I look fucking ridiculous,” Jimin grumbles, flopping the oversized hoodie sleeves in front of him.

Jungkook begs to differ. Jimin is swallowed up in the thick fabric, making him look even smaller but somehow even more intimidating. Maybe it’s the death stare he’s giving Jungkook from under the hood. 

“Warm, right?” Jungkook teases, zipping his backpack up.

“Fuck you,” Jimin mumbles, crossing his arms. 

Jungkook stands in front of him, unable to contain the smile on his face. He softly places his hand under Jimin’s chin to lift his eyes to meet his gaze. Jimin’s still glaring, but he’s not shivering anymore. 

“I don’t like it and you can’t convince me to with puppy eyes, Jungkook,” Jimin pouts, looking down at his own hands obscured by the long sleeves, “It’s heavy and it smells sweaty and it looks like something I wore in middle school. What’s this thing made out of anyways?”

Without missing a beat, Jungkook answers, “Boyfriend material.”

He doesn’t even mind Jimin hitting him over and over again, yelling at him to shut up. The deep blush that covered the older man’s face was worth it. Jimin’s always worth it.


End file.
